lalaloopsy_collegefandomcom-20200213-history
School day
Mrs. Pickles: line up guys, one by one. Squirt: excuse me, Mrs pickles, Mrs. Pickles: what is it squirt? the quiz is in 2 minutes. Squirt: menstruation needs you Menstruation: stop crying menstrual into kindergarten you go. Menstrual: *crying* Mrs. Spot: I will take her, come on menstrual join the others. Menstruation: bye menstrual, menopause is beside me Mrs. Jewel: join us menopausal Menopausal: *crying* Mrs. Jewel: first day of kindergarten I know Menopause: bye menopausal Mrs. Pickles: what is it amenorrhoea? amenorrhoea: who's class are we doing reading buddies with? Mrs. Pickles: Mrs. Jewel & Mrs. Spot's class. amenorrhoea: yay. when? Mrs. Pickles: Today amenorrhoea: yay Mrs. Jewel: everyone line up, Mrs. Pickles class is on their way right now Mrs. Spot: Welcome. Mrs. Pickles, have a seat here Mrs. Pickles: thank you Mrs. Jewel: here are you're reading buddies for this year. Mrs. Spot: here is amenorrhoea's reading buddie: menopausal Menopausal: *dancing* amenorrhoea: my little brother! Mrs. Jewel: menarche has menstrual Menstrual: *dancing* Menarche: my little brother as well! * at daycare* Mrs. Peanut: amenorrhoea. Menopause: amenorrhoea? amenorrhoea: menopause! you're early! Menopausal: lego blocks are fun right menstrual? Menstrual: totally! Baker: hi menopausal, menstrual. Prince: hi menopauseee menstrual, pregnant! Menopause: menopausal! Menopausal: lego blocks Mrs. pillow: He helped his teacher clean up the classroom today menopause Menopause: why can't you act like this at the salon menopausal? wow Menopausal: playing with lego blocks* Mrs. pillow: maybe you can come back later? Menopause: alright amenorrhoea: I am getting menstruations Menarche: thank me Squirt: hey! ovary: hey! amenorrhoea! Fetus: hey rude amenorrhoea! Tricky: yeah amenorrhoea stumbles: yeah amenorrhoea specs: yeah amenorrhoea Peanut: *sighs* I know ringmaster is having ice cream right now Mrs. Peanut: clean up guys. the daycare is closing Menopausal: Mrs. pillow. *coughs* Mrs. pillow: what's wrong menopausal? you're head feels warm. *takes her temperature* gasps a fever? I am calling menopause now menopausal. lay down, do you have the flu? gasps chicken pots? measles? I am calling menopause. Menopause: I am cleaning the salon, like usual. hello. Mrs. pillow: I think menopausal has the measles, she has spots everywhere on her, itching them, has a fever. she is warm. her temp is 102. 9. Menopause: awwww poor menopausal :( I am coming now. bye Mrs. pillow: bye, menstrual? measles? Menstruation: getting my period is fun Mrs. pillow: hello menstruation Menstruation: hello Mrs. pillow: menstrual has the measles. Menstruation: awwwww poor menstrual :( I am coming now. bye. Menopause: you feel warm menopausal. Menopausal: I am not feeling well menopause Menstrual: same here menstruation. *crying* Menstruation: shhhhhh menstrual. everyone gets sick Menopausal: I feel like I am going to throw up Menopause: gasps here is a garbage can. I need to go get amenorrhoea too Menopausal: *crying* and gets sick Menopause: poor menopausal :( Menstrual: menstruation? amenorrhoea: hi menopause Menopause: hi amenorrhoea, menopausal is not feeling well so get ready now amenorrhoea: okay. poor menopausal. I am menopausal's reading buddie Menopausal: she is. *coughs into menopause's arms* Menopause: poor menopausal :( Menopausal: *dancing* Menopause: Oh, good morning menopausal Menstrual: crying Menstruation: menstrual. cmon. where's menarche? Peanut: where's ringmaster? Menopause: where's amenorrhoea? Peanut: ringmaster has been acting sooooooooo funny lately as well. Menopause: same with amenorrhoea Peanut: they could be pregnant or pregnancy amenorrhoea: I want menstruation Menstruation: you need to tell me something? mouse Category:MENOPAUSE Category:MENSTRUATION Category:Teacher Category:PREGNANCY Category:Female